The invention relates to a junction bolt, in particular a weld bolt, having a shank and a foot arranged at one end of the shank and intended for attachment of the bolt to a structural part. The invention relates further to a junction element and to a junction bolt and a junction element including an electrically conductive coupling device.
In motor vehicles, so-called ground junctions are required in numerous locations, connecting electrical equipment arranged in the vehicle with the vehicle frame. The ground junctions generally have a junction bolt electrically conductively connected to the bodywork of the vehicle by welding or some other method. Junction bolts of the kind specified are disclosed by DE 3,613,397 C2 and DE 9,413,406 U1. The known junction bolts have a shank provided with a thread and a shoulder formed by a foot and facing the shank, forming a contact surface. In order to bring it about that for instance in any painting operation in which the part provided with the junction bolt, for example the vehicle bodywork, is coated with a layer of paint, but the paint must not reach the threaded portion of the weld bolt and the surface of contact, the known junction bolts are provided before assembly with a protective cap or cap nut surrounding the shank and in close contact with the shoulder. Prior to the ensuing assembly of a contact element, the protective cap or cap nut must first be removed, which is troublesome and requires additional assembly outlay. If the cap nut is then used to connect the contact elements, the placement and tightening of the cap nut are also time-consuming.